yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trivia-chan/A Potential Dating Sim with Takumi, Amashi, Xavier, and Yuki
Several endings for a relationship with Takumi. *Aa polygamous ending is in the works, but so far isn't developed enough to work with the current option. *If the player chooses Amashi's route or Xavier's route, Yuki will be, in a sense, nulllified from all gameplay. This is because the NPC Yuki has chosen her Death Ending and has been eliminated behind the scenes. 'Amashi's Route (represents trust and honesty in a relationship)' True Ending with Amashi: The Finale: Amashi confesses to Takumi on Friday underneath the cherry blossom tree behind the school. She admits that she is a yandere, revealing her true nature to Takumi. (Amashi must choose the "honest" option in the majority of her interactions with Takumi) The Afterstory: Takumi accepts Amashi's confession, and even her true personality. She tells Amashi that she doesn't have to hurt anyone, or kill anyone anymore, because she'll help Amashi bear the burden of their new relationship. With those words, Takumi becomes Amashi's dedicated girlfriend. False Ending with Amashi: ''' ''The Finale:'' Amashi confesses to Takumi on Friday underneath the cherry blossom tree behind the school. She keeps up her pretense of being only a rich, shallow admirer. (Amashi must choose the "dishonest" option in the majority of her interactions with Takumi) ''The Afterstory: Takumi accepts Amashi's confession, although she asks that they take the relationship slowly at first. Amashi continues to ward off anybody else who gets close to Takumi, which begins to isolate Takumi from society. Amashi gets more overpossesive as their relationship grows, building a social cage around her girlfriend. Death Ending with Amashi: ''' ''The Suicide: Amashi fails to cover up the evidence of her yandere actions. Xavier sends the evidence to the police, and she commits suicide to escape jail. (To escape Amashi's death ending, Amashi must cover up the evidence for all of Xavier's investigations before killing him) Amashi's Death preserves Xavier's Survival Yuki's nullification and Xavier's Death preserve Amashi's survival 'Xavier's Route (represents patience and inner strength in a relationship)' Bloom Ending with Xavier: ''' ''The Finale:'' Xavier confesses to Takumi on Friday underneath the cherry blossom tree behind the school. He admits that even if she rejects him, he will never stop pusuing her. (Xavier must choose the "patient" option in the majority of his interactions with Takumi) ''The Afterstory:'' Takumi admits that while she cares deeply for Xavier, she hasn't developed any romantic attraction to him, confirming again that she is gay. Although, she does say that if she can ever return his feelings, she would enter a relationship with him. They grow extremely close, so close that Takumi decides that, even if she may never feel attraction for him, she loves him so much that she's willing to spend the rest of her life with him. 'Thorn Ending with Xavier: ' ''The Finale:'' Xavier does not confess to Takumi. He keeps up his pretense of only having platonic feelings for her. (Xavier must choose the "impatient" option in the majority of his interactions with Takumi) ''The Afterstory:'' Takumi considers Xavier a close friend, close enough to confide to him that she is gay and does not feel any attraction to any of the other students. Xavier continues to protect and help Takumi as she begins to find her purpose in life. But as Takumi shows no signs of changing, Xavier decides to give up, abandoning his hope that they could be together. 'Death Ending with Xavier: ' ''The Murder:'' Xavier fails to defend himself from Amashi's attempts on his life. He is brutally killed by Amashi. (To escape Xavier's death ending, he must defend himself against all of Amashi's attacks before sending her to prison) ''Xavier's Death preserves Amashi's Survival'' ''Yuki's nullification and Amashi's Death preserve Xavier's survival'' '''Yuki's Route (represents selflessness and love in a relationship) Found Ending with Yuki: The Finale: Yuki confesses to Takumi on Friday underneath the cherry blossom tree behind the school. She comes to the realization that she now know what love is. (Yuki must choose the "caring" option in the majority of her interactions with Takumi) The Afterstory: Takumi accepts Yuki's confession immediately, almost breaking down in tears over how such a considerate girl could confess to her. She and Yuki begin a relationship and slowly, Takumi is able to show Yuki what it means to love. Lost Ending with Yuki: The Finale: Yuki has gone past the point of no return for her emotions. She decides that love is only a a disease and must be erradicated to protect oneself. (Yuki must choose the "uncaring" option in the majority of her interactions with Takumi) The Afterstory: Yuki places distance between herself and Takumi and begins to socially withdraw the budding connections she had made during the school year. She strides onwards in life, forgetting and sealing any love that she may have once had. Death Ending with Yuki: ''' ''The Mystery:'' Yuki does not interfere with her love rivals' interactions. Yuki decides that changing one's fate is hopeless, and that she will from now on allow fate to do as it chooses with her life. She is killed by ??? (To escape Yuki's death ending, she must interrupt all of Amashi and Xavier's scuffles before separating them from Takumi) ''Yuki's Death nullifies Xavier and Amashi's relationship with Takumi'' ''Xavier and Amashi's Deaths preserve Yuki's survival'' '''Takumi's Route: (represents cooperation and negotiation in a relationship) Circle Ending with Takumi: Coming soon Spiral Ending with Takumi: Coming soon Category:Blog posts